A New Visitor
by Littlekim
Summary: A new visitor hits Sunnydale but what is their connection with Angel? And why is Spike so anxious to meet them? This is my first fanfic so be nice :) please!
1. Bad News Bad Company

Bad News Bad Company  
  
The loud din of the school bells ringing through the classroom woke Buffy up from her gaze. Looking at the clock she realised it was 4:15. End of school. But she wished it was that easy. Instead of going home and focusing on her studies, she did her nightly routine of patrolling the grounds of Sunny dale high and the rest of Sunny dale. Her life had changed when she became the slayer. Her ritual slays of the towns vampires and other demons didn't seem too surprising now Buffy had got used to the idea.  
  
She walked towards the library where she planned to meet Giles and Willow. Giles had said 'something important' had cropped up and HAD to see her about tonight's plans.  
  
'Good afternoon Buffy' greeted Giles. His English accent always gave Buffy such a comforting feeling no matter what the news may be.  
  
'What's up Giles' replied Buffy, anxious to find out what was so important that Giles had to pull her in the lunch queue earlier.  
  
'I'm afraid I cant let slip until Willow shows...you see.. its nothing too out of the ordinary for you.. but you may like to wait until he rest of the recruit is here'  
  
'O..k.. sure' Buffy felt a little intimidated now' What could be so important that he couldn't just come out and say it?  
  
Willow strolled through the wooden doors with her boyfriend Oz.. holding hands. This gave Buffy a nauseating gut reaction. She was once the same. But her boyfriend was no ordinary guy. He was a vampire.. with a soul. Angel. She missed him more everyday but there was nothing she could do to turn back the clock.  
  
'What up guys.. what special arrangements do we have for tonight?' said Willow with great anticipation. She was always so bubbly, always smiling.  
  
'Well actually..' began Giles but stopped due to Cordelia and Xander entering the Scooby gangs meeting place.  
  
'Ok this better be good.. I was planning on a quiet night with no demons, no vampires and especially no interruptions from the other darker realms of today's society!'  
  
'Well as I was saying before you arrived, I have some terrible news.' Giles never seemed to report good news to the gang. There wasn't any good news for people of Sunny dale. Not since the hell mouth.  
  
'Yeah well we would really like to know what this oh so terrible news is Giles.. after all my moms beginning to freak a lot lately. I don't think she'll ever get used to her daughter being the "chosen" slayer' laughed Buffy. "Chosen". That word always got Buffy thinking. Why her. Who chose her in the first place. And why the hell couldn't Giles just come out with the news?!'  
  
'I'm afraid we have a new source of evil in Sunny dale.. but I don't mean any old evil.. I mean. the purest evil of all time.'  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. Since when wasn't Sunny dale cursed by sources of evil. All evil was a nuisance. And the Sunny dales latest nuisance was Spike. A vampire created in the 19th century with a thirst to kill every human in Sunny dale and drink them dry. And she hated him. With his bleach blonde hair and his punk rock vibe. She hated everything about him. And everything he said.  
  
'So when do we get to meet Mr .P. Evil?' smirked Xander.  
  
'Well I got a feeling she arrived tonight.' Something didn't feel right as I was categorising the new order of library books. Something tells me she arrived today and I don't know what might happen which is why I don't want anybody patrolling tonight. I want you to stay in here all night, together so I know everybody is safe' The concern in Giles voice scared Buffy. Something that didn't often happen to the slayer.  
  
'Giles are you crazy? We cant sleep in the library! We don't have beds, or a TV or even supplies to last us through the night. Besides what will I tell my mom when she asked me where I've been all night? Oh sorry I didn't come home last night but I stayed in the library. Giles had a terrible feeling!'  
  
'Buffy I'm being serious!'. Giles tone deepened.   
  
'What exactly do you mean "she"'? questioned Oz, who had stood at the sidelines until now. He could sense things. He was a werewolf after all. But this sense was different. He too could tell something evil was lurking in the air but he couldn't quite pinpoint it.  
  
'I mean "she" as in female. Evil doesn't necessarily come with a specific gender!' Giles was becoming more and more agitated. He was looking out for the group which is what he was set out to do all those years ago. 'No one knows exactly how she came to be the most powerful and demonic female of this world.. or should I say demon world?.. but she is every humans worst night mare. I beg you to stay here tonight where you are all safe.'  
  
'Er ok i'll phone my mom and tell her I'm stayin' over at yours Willow if that's k?'  
  
'I...guess...' Willow was scared. This too Oz could sense. He squeezed her hand to reassure her everything would be fine now that Giles had their back.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt my fellow beings but I'm afraid I have some terrible news.'   
  
Buffy knew that voice and it sure as hell wasn't welcome anywhere near her.  
  
'Too late Spike.. we've already heard it' she spat through her tightened lips. His very presence just annoyed her.  
  
'Ah right well you might want to reconsider even stepping out of this building. I hear she's a very nasty bitch with a vengeance. And vampires aren't nice when they hold grudges.' Spike always had that half smile when he wanted to be spiteful. This occasion being one of them.  
  
'How'd you get in here anyways Spike?' Cordelia didn't like Spike. Well she didn't like anything without a pulse.  
  
'This is a school.. it isn't that hard to get in here you know. Well I did warn you..'  
  
Spike began to walk away but Buffy stepped in front.  
  
'Where'd you think you're goin'? Buffy stood as a defence. A defence unlikely to be broken.  
  
'I'm going to hunt the streets. I haven't had a feed in weeks. Besides. I want Electra's autograph. I've always dreamt of this day.'   
  
'Oh yeah well I don't think so. You'll be staying with us tonight. And if you don't. You can kiss your days goodbye... again.' Buffy knew how to handle Spike  
  
'Well ok but I don't see how its going to make anything better. You're the hunted now slayer. She'll come looking for you.. And when she finds you. I'll be here. Watching. You think his little room will protect you. You're bigger fools then I thought. Nothing will stop her. Once she's got your scent. She wont give up. And no stake or cross or gallons of holy water can kill her. She's unstoppable.' Spikes eyes began to flash. Buffy stopped breathing. Is there such a force that cannot be killed?  
  
'Ah yes well I was getting to that part...' Giles stepped back in. Everyone looked at Giles waiting, hoping there was a solution to this.. this demon. Everyone except Spike. He knew what was going to happen. He knew there was no hope. He couldn't wait to finally meet the most powerful vampire everyone feared to speak. Electra. 


	2. Snap Happy

Ok hope you guys like this one... it does get better i promise :)  
  
  
  
Snap Happy  
  
Willow glanced at the clock. 10:32. Friday night and she was stuck in the library with a vampire, a slayer a librarian, a computer geek, a fashion freak and a werewolf. The werewolf however she loved very much. Oz. The one person that she knew could make her feel safe. She squeezed him tighter. He looked down at her, brushing her hair from her face. He knew. He knew she was scared. Willow was fragile. A Wiccan but none the less a very gentle human that he didn't deserve.  
  
'Its ok.. there's nothing to be afraid of. Mornin' will soon be here and vampires can't stand sunlight' Oz tried to reassure her but was soon interrupted with a low, evil laugh. A laugh that came straight from the gut. Spikes gut.  
  
'You don't get it do you!' He stood his face straightening. 'You cant kill her. No one can kill her. Nothing can kill her. The sooner you realise that, the sooner you can come to terms with your own deaths. Well done Giles. You've just killed everyone in this room. Everyone except me that is' He laughed again. This pissed off Buffy. The one person she needed and she'd killed him. She needed Angel. She tried telling herself that it wasn't possible. But it didn't sink in.  
  
'Listen asshole you either shut up or you can eat stake for supper, whichever way, nobodies gonna be making any funeral arrangements just yet. But we can reconsider yours.' By this time she was in Spike face. So close she could smell the musty smell of his leather duster. The smell of dust and cobwebs where he laid day after day in an underground cellar away from the sunlight that would turn him to dust.  
  
'Yeah slayer.. 'cos you scare me so easily' Spike remarked. His snappy comebacks always got Buffy clenching her fists and still she wondered why she didn't slay his ass.  
  
'Now now people we don't want anymore disagreements. We need to stay focused and alert. If what Spike say's is right then we can't afford to lose focus and let Electra kill us all.' Giles rubbed his temples. Being a watcher wasn't everything it was cracked up to be. He removed his glasses and sat on his desk. The pressure was getting too much for him and everyone could see.  
  
'Giles is right guys we need to like, mellow out here.' Cordelia was full of witty remarks.  
  
'Yeah well how do we do that Mrs Vogue teen magazine huh? We've got a killer demon bitchess vampire on the loose in Sunny dale and you want us to mellow out?.. your so full of good ideas' Buffy sarcastically remarked.  
  
Everyone looked shocked at the sudden outburst. It wasn't like Buffy to snap at someone. Let alone one of her fellow friends.  
  
'Oh yeah and you think that's gonna help Buffy. Admit it. Your as scared as everyone else here' bellowed Willow. She loosened her grip on Oz.   
  
'Yeah right Willow. I don't get scared. That's your job remember?' Buffy raised her eyebrows.  
  
'Hey you leave Willow alone bitch. Just 'cos you think your invincible don't take it out on those that care' spat Oz. Xanders jaw hit the floor. What was going on? Why was everyone snapping.  
  
'Everyone just calm down please' begged Giles but no one listened. By this time there was a shouting competition. Everyone was shouting at each other, yelling some kind of snide remark. No one heard the doors open. Well.. there was one that did.  
  
'She's here' chimed Spike in a sing song tone, but no one was paying any attention. 


	3. Here Lie's Evil

Right Chapter 3's up.. hope you like  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Buffy characters except Electra. Joss Whedon created the rest. Genius!  
  
Here Lies Evil   
  
Spike looked around the library. Anticipation caused his palms to sweat and his mouth to become dry. He looked at the others. They had lowered their tone now. They knew something wasn't right. Giles slipped on his glasses and observed every corner of the room from where he was stood. He knew. They all knew.  
  
'Well, well, well what do we have here?.. a librarian, computer geek, a fashion freak, a werewolf, a witch a vampire and a slayer. My ,my my this is going to be fun. Isn't that right... Willow?  
  
Willow looked up. she couldn't see where the voice was coming from. The others scanned the room. But no one could move. They were all stuck at their positions.   
  
That voice. There was something about that voice. Deep, hypnotising. Evil.  
  
'W.. who's there? panicked Willow. If she couldn't see them then that wasn't a good sign.  
  
'Oh you know who I am. You all know.' Everyone looked at the corner of the room where the voice was coming from. Nothing.  
  
'Show your face you coward.' Buffy straightened up. She wasn't going to let anyone know she was petrified.  
  
'Come on slayer.... who's the REAL coward?' The words echoed the room but still no destination was certain to where the voice came from.  
  
'Yeah well if you weren't so afraid then why you hidin' huh?'  
  
'I'm sorry... who's hiding?' suddenly the voice was behind Buffy but before she could turn around she was thrown across the room straight into a bookshelf. She crashed to the floor unable to get up. She hit the floor with a thud. She looked up and saw what had caused her to fly across the room. She looked up at the demon that was most feared by those alive and dead. Electra.  
  
There she stood, looking down at the slayer. She laughed. Almost with no effort at all.  
  
Buffy however looked confused. This was what had slung her across the room?? This couldn't be Electra. But it was.  
  
'You were expecting someone a little older.. a little more extravagantly dressed. Sorry to disappoint slayer but I don't dress up to kill my prey.  
  
Electra stood there. Still not moving. But this wasn't an ordinary demon you'd expect to see from the hallways of hell. Her hair blonde. Like Buffys. Her eyes crystal blue, covered in black eye make up. Her clothes weren't tattered or torn, or even made of expensive silk or velvet like other demonesses'   
  
'Hold on a minute!' Spike bellowed, breaking the atmosphere. 'Your a bloody punk!'  
  
'You were expecting an old ancient hag with a horn sticking outta her head huh?' smirked Electra.  
  
'Well... yeah actually' but something told the others that he wasn't disappointed. He too was of the punk fascination.  
  
'Why aren't you ugly either?' piped in Xander  
  
'What is this 20 questions?' exclaimed Electra. ' You were expecting me Spike... and your disappointed?'  
  
'Not...at... all' he said with a glint in his eye. He'd prayed for this moment. She knew his name too. He seemed puzzled.  
  
'Well who doesn't know the infamous Spike?' 'I could sense you before I met you.'  
  
'You read my mind?'  
  
'Yeah I can do that. I can do other things. Like so..' And with that she lifted her hand... but as she did Buffy levitated off of the floor. Electra swayed her hand to her left. With her Buffy flew across the room crashing into the wall. And there she stayed. Like a fly in the spiders web. Paralysed form the neck down.  
  
'No please no!' screamed Willow.  
  
Electra turned around as sly as a cat about to pounce on the unaware.   
  
'What's the matter Willow. I thought this is what you want. I thought you wanted Buffy outta the way so she wasn't the centre of attention anymore?'   
  
'No I didn't, please just don't hurt her!' Willow urged.  
  
'She's a slayer! You expect me to hug her and congratulate her!' She turned to Buffy who still was clung to wall. 'How many of my kind have you killed Buffy.. huh? a hundred.. a thousand.. or have you lost count. You think I don't know what you do day in day out. I hear your conversations. I read your minds. I invade your dreams. And when you feel that little bit scared. Just that tiny bit of confusion. I'm there. Watching you. Waiting for you. Wanting my revenge'  
  
'Oh I dunno. Like you said I lost count. Your kind never really bothers me too much to lose sleep over Electra!'   
  
Electra's eyes blazed with fire, she reached out her hand and clenched her fist. Buffy's face scrunched in pain. She screamed a deep hurtful scream. Like her insides were being ripped out bit by bit.  
  
'I'm sorry.. what did you say Buffy? I didn't quite hear the last part' Electra said smiling.  
  
'Awaiting your revenge? On what? On who? asked Cordelia. The fear rang through her voice, detected by all.  
  
'Oh you'll see. He should be here shortly. That's if my spell worked. Which it always does.'  
  
'So.. your a witch as well as a vampire?' Willow was now intrigued. She too studied the white witchcraft. However she knew her witchcraft and Electra's would be completely different.  
  
'I'm everything you could think of. A witch. A vampire. A mind reader. A killer'  
  
The last part she said with glee in her voice.  
  
'Prove it then. Prove to us that you have magic. But you cant hurt us. That way you can prove to us that you can do something without hurting people.' stuttered Xander. He hoped to god she wouldn't kill him or hurt him like Buffy'  
  
'Ok .. as you wish' She waved her hand in front of her face and suddenly she took on the form of Xander. Every little detail. His eye colour, his hair. Even the tiny little mole that rested on his chin.  
  
'Holy shit that's good!' he exclaimed. He walked closer.  
  
'Touch my face.. or should I say yours. Go ahead. It's all real.'  
  
'Yeah and wait for you to bite my hand off and eat it for supper. No thanks.'  
  
'Fine. Have it your way' She waved her hand back over in front of her face and Xander disappeared and Electra's face back to normal.  
  
Spike so far was more then impressed with Electra. Just the way she walked around the room. She oozed with charisma. He liked that. He liked the way she dressed too. Her knee high New Rock boots with a short skirt and a black off the shoulder top with safety pins stuck everywhere. A leather coat that had the array of spikes in several places. He liked the way she played with these kids. The way she toyed with them. He liked everything about her. And had done for quite some time before.  
  
'Your impressed Spike?' started Electra 


	4. A few home truths

Chapter 4 is here!!  
  
I dont own any of these characters except Electra. Joss Whedon created the rest  
  
  
  
A few home truths  
  
'It's about time we had a little evil about the place' he said with a grin the size of the Cheshire Cat. But even Wonderland wasn't a safe sanctuary anymore. Not when Electra could read everyone's mind. 'In fact how about you do me. Show everyone what they look at when they see me.'  
  
'I can do that' Electra, once again waved her hand in front of her face. But no peroxide ridden hair was to be seen. Nor his leather duster or the scar on his left eyebrow that distinguished a fight. No. Instead there stood a man. With dark blonde hair. Almost ginger. He had glasses. Similar to Giles'. His clothes represented the late 19th century. This was Spike. No mistake. But not the Spike the others knew. This was William. Before his life was taken by that of his maker, Drusilla.  
  
Everyone looked confused. Everyone except Spike. His face had straightened. He was no longer smiling. His eyes glistened with tears. Crystal tears. But he held back.  
  
'You find out what word rhymes with effulgent...Spike?' This mans accent had changed also. A very proper English accent. One almost used by the Queen herself.  
  
The man waved a hand over his face once more and there stood Electra. She too wasn't smiling. She had a very solemn serious face. Inches from his she said,  
  
'You mean something to me though Spike. You could never be beneath me. Not if you tried.  
  
Spike looked into her eyes and saw the vampire's' eyes sparkle. She wasn't shielded anymore. She let bare and let Spike into her eyes.  
  
'They called you William The Bloody for all the wrong reasons.' Spike now let a tear roll down his face. Electra, shocked at the sight followed the tear with her eyes. However she wiped it away as his life had once done the same.   
  
'Hey sorry to ruin your moment guys but can you let me down?.. I got an itch on my nose.' asked Buffy sarcastically. She couldn't feel her limbs and was now becoming weak.  
  
'Yeah sure sweetheart' replied Electra, stalking over to Buffy. She then punched her full force in the face. 'That better hun?'  
  
'Yeah thanks. The itch has gone now' Buffy whimpered silently. She was in pain. In more pain then had ever experienced. She felt helpless. She'd never felt like this before.  
  
'Look let her down. If she promises not to slay you then will you please let her down?' begged Oz. He didn't like seeing Buffy so helpless either. It hurt that he couldn't do anything for her. Nobody wanted to disobey Electra. If she did to them what she had to Buffy, then no one of them would last it out.   
  
'Yes please could you do us this honour Electra' asked Giles. He was too petrified to move. He had never come face to face with the mother of all evil.  
  
'Ok since you asked so politely Giles' Electra winked at Giles making him blush and look to he floor. She laughed. She LOVED to toy with people.  
  
She lifted her hand and let it drop. And Buffy did the same. A muffled crash came from Buffy and the floor.  
  
'Gee thanks! you couldn't have conjured up a mattress to break my fall?  
  
Electra's face straightened, walking towards the slayer. Her face began to transform. Her face scrunched and her eyes turned red. Her face had took that of a vampires.  
  
'Er..' stammered Buffy but it was too late. Electra had her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. She was fast. She could move around the room in less then a millisecond. That was one of the advantages of being the queen of vampires.  
  
'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drink you dry right here right now!' snarled Electra. Spikes eyes widened. He knew what was coming.   
  
'No!' screamed Willow, running towards the pair.  
  
Electra held up her hand and Willow froze. She couldn't move.   
  
'Don't interrupt me witch!' and then she waved her hand to the others. Everyone froze. Everyone except her and Buffy.  
  
'I'm sorry Spike but I can't risk you getting hurt.' she said truthfully to the fellow vamp.  
  
She turned to Buffy once again. 'I said give me one good reason!' she shouted this time her voice echoing throughout the room. But her voice echoed a lot further. Everyone turned to the doors.  
  
'That would be me!' yelled a man. He was stood in the doorways glaring at Electra that held Buffy in the air.  
  
'It's about time you showed up Angel. I was beginning to wonder where you'd got to' 


	5. A stitch in time saves

'A stitch in time saves...'  
  
Everyone stared at Angel. It couldn't be. Surely not. Buffy had killed him. Killed him because he'd turned. Turned into an evil vampire. His soul erased.  
  
'Angel!' screamed Buffy. Emotions overtook her. She wanted to cry and smile. She thought she'd lost him forever.   
  
'Thank god..' said Cordelia calmly. 'Where were you!'   
  
Angel ignored her and carried on glaring at Electra  
  
'Let go of her.. NOW!' he said. his tone harsh.  
  
'My pleasure' She hurled Buffy in the direction of Angel. Buffy crashed down on top of Angel sending them both to the ground.  
  
'I was beginning to worry.. thought you still might be dead. Buffy this is Angel. Angel this is Buffy. OH...yeah that's right you two know each other.. Buffy was the one that killed you.. right?' the words rolled off her tongue like she had all the time in the world. Buffy looked into Angel's eyes. They were his.   
  
'Angel I'm..' Started Buffy but was stopped. Angel had rose to his feet helping her up.  
  
'It's ok explain later' he said his attention still on Electra.  
  
'Aw isn't that sweet.. so it really was love. And there's me thinking you just wanted to get your money's worth' grinned Electra. She didn't take her gaze off of Angel. She couldn't risk losing her moment.  
  
'What do you want? Huh? Do I even know you? asked Angel.   
  
Electra's face dropped slightly. 'You don't remember me? she asked almost hurt.  
  
'Should I?'  
  
'You heartless bastard!' she screamed. There was a slight breeze. Electra was becoming angry. 'You don't remember what you did!'  
  
Er.. no! But why don't you fill me in because I'm pretty anxious to know how you know my name and why you brought me back here.'  
  
By this point Electra had stalked towards Angel. The breeze getting harder. Her eyes becoming ablaze once more. Cordelia was struggling to get free but there was no chance. They were stuck.  
  
'You wanna know. Ok. Here. remember this!' She grabbed his head with both hands and closed her eyes. Angel struggled but for some reason he was no match for her. Her power was so strong.  
  
'ANGEL' screamed Buffy. A gale blew her back. The storm had now revolved around the room. Everyone could feel the power. Fear overcame Cordelia and she passed out onto Spikes shoulder  
  
'Oh bloody hell she's gonna drool all over me!' he said almost as if he was unaware of the atmosphere. Giles was focused on Electra. He had read something about her. He couldn't remember but there was something he found quite 'not right.'  
  
Angel now had his eyes closed.. screwed up, but Electra never let go of her grip.  
  
'Look into my mind... and you'll soon remember' Electra whispered.  
  
Suddenly Angel was overcome with visions. Visions he couldn't quite make out. Almost like a grey smog had ruined the focus. Then, the picture came clear. He could see someone. A boy. In his late teens. He was walking down an alley. He looked over his shoulder as if he'd heard a noise. Then a great outburst of a struggle took place. The boy was fighting with someone. A vampire. But the boy fell to the floor. Lifeless. Angel looked hard at the vampire. His face came into the light.  
  
'Oh my god..' he muttered..' That's.. that's me! He opened his eyes, still unable to loosen Electra's grip. He looked at her face, but his eyes were forced closed once more. He saw the boy again. Dead. His work. Then around the corner a little girl appeared. Seeing the body she ran up to him. Shook him. By now she was crying.  
  
She was screaming his name but no reply. She gave up. She got up and now she had faced Angel. It was Electra. Angel was there as he was present. The old Angel had disappeared, satisfied with his feast. The little girl had wiped away her tears.   
  
'I will hunt you down. And when I do. I will avenge my brothers death.' Electra was looking at Angel. He'd opened his eyes once more to see Electra glaring right back into his. 


	6. The tale unwinds

Ok heres another chapter.. read and enjoy  
  
I don't own any of the characters besides Electra! Shes mine! All mine!... 'Ahem'  
  
The Tale Unwinds  
  
Electra let go of Angel. He fell back onto the floor. He was short of breath. Panting. The gale had stopped now. Everyone had seen the image also. They too had been dragged into the flashback.   
  
'So now you see why I brought you back?' she said. No emotion. No tone. Angel looked at her, his eyes red from squeezing them shut too hard.  
  
'But wouldn't you like to think that's where it ends? Well lets take you back again to Memory Lane' She closed her eyes and again everyone had slipped into the nightshade. They made out a girl. This time she was older. In her 20's at least. It was Electra. She was dressed slightly more modern then the last time she was seen. A woman also with her. A watcher. Electra was kicking the air. Swinging her arms too. Almost like... Buffy?! 'You've made progress Electra. I'm very proud.' said the woman. She was old. Like a grandmother would be.  
  
'If I ever come across the vampire that killed my brother, he's dust!' she said kicking a sandbag in mid air causing it to spill its contents. Suddenly it clicked. Electra was training to become a slayer. To kill the vampire that had taken her brothers life. To kill Angel. Then another slideshow. This time it was in the same alley where the boy was killed. There sat Electra. Sitting on a wooden crate. Watching. Waiting. Her eyes and ears alert. Footsteps. Electra stood. It was Angel. His face transformed. Again he smelt the blood from her neck and wanted it.   
  
'Thanks for meeting me. I appreciate it.' Electra said. There was a fight. Electra was kicking his ass. But she slipped on the crate and went crashing to the floor. Realising where she was she quickly returned to her feet. But not quick enough. Angel had her now. And before she could stop him he sank his teeth into her throat, drinking her life away. Her eyes flickered. He dropped her to the floor and walked away. Didn't show any emotion to what he'd just done. At the corner there stood a woman. Witnessed what he'd done. But she too was a vampire. Drusilla. Spike now alert couldn't believe she'd never mentioned this to him. Electra was fading like the shadows that hovered over her. More footsteps. It was the watcher that guided Electra.  
  
'Electra... don't you leave me now!' cried the woman. Her hands placed on Electra's chest. 'I must relieve you in the only way I can'  
  
She pushed her hands into Electra's chest and a glow surrounded her. The woman's hair turning white from the power being transformed. Electra's eyes opened and stared at the woman. The woman fell to the floor, her power and life had been drained all to Electra.  
  
'Magda no!' screamed Electra 'Magda no don't leave me please NO!' She gave up. There was no hope for the watcher. Even the powers that Magda had turned into Electra wouldn't bring her back. She now had the powers of both black and white witchcraft. She rose to her feet. Her face in the form of a vampires.  
  
'Your gonna fuckin' pay Angelus. I'll find you again' Electra left and left her soul, her watcher and her former life in the alleyway that had caused her all that pain.Electra opened her eyes, her eyes sore from holding back the tears. Memories of her brother, Magda and her new self haunted her head. She looked at Angel.   
  
'Now you remember?' she said. Almost as if she had hope that Angel's mind flickered that one little bit of deja vu.   
  
'I'm...I'm sorry.. I didn't have a soul. When I got my soul back everything erased. Electra I'm..' Angel was cut off. Electra practically ran towards him and pick him up digging her nails into his throat. She threw him against the wall, anger seething through her veins. She threw him across the room, sending him flying through Giles desk.  
  
'Now please is there any need?' begged Giles. He was ignored as per usual. Angel got up but was greeted with Electra's boot in his face.  
  
'Yeah.. well I'm gonna make you pay. I'm gonna make sure you die, but this time its for real. Where your going there's no chance of you coming back!' But she didn't notice Angel had picked up a plank of wood. He hit her over the head with it causing her to crash to the floor. Everyone fell to the floor also. They were unfrozen from Electra's grasp. There she laid, unconscious. She wasn't dead. You can't kill evil. 


	7. Spike for thought

Spike for thought  
  
Buffy got up. Her reaction was to grab her stake. She walked over to Electra and brought the stake up above her head. Just as she was about to strike her Angel grabbed her by the waist dragging her away.  
  
'What are you doing?!' screeched Buffy.   
  
'This won't resolve anything. I can understand why she did it. I've.. I've made her life a misery.' he walked away towards a corner. The events still running circuits in his mind. Why didn't I remember this! I took two lives! I created her!. He looked over in the direction of Electra. She lay on one of Giles' desk sleeping sound. Like the little girl she once was. Looking at her like this really was hard to believe she was a vampire. An evil vampire. Spike was walking over to her. He didn't care what the others thought of this. He just wanted to look at her. Revel in her beauty. He looked at her. Examined every little bit of her. He looked at her hair which was blonde. Once pink but now the pink was faded and blotched. He looked at her eyes. Even though they were closed, her eye make up was so precise. The black really suited her. Her nose was perfect. Her lips shone in the light. Even though he had no reflection, anybody would look good in the reflection of her lips. He looked at her neck.... two slight holes where Angel had cursed her. Her breathing steady. It had rhythm. He looked at her body. Curvy.  
  
She was nothing he'd imagined. She was far better. He smiled. Looking over his shoulders he glanced at Buffy and Angel. The others had fallen asleep on the floor. All the activities had got too much for them. Besides, they felt comforted that the vampiress was out cold. The pair looked deep in conversation. He turned back to look at Electra. Almost half expecting her to have her eyes open. They wont notice... he thought as he bent down... closer and closer to her face. He could feel her breath on his face. He leaned in that little bit further and kissed her lips. He stayed, there for what felt like forever but was only a couple of seconds. He didn't realise Electra had opened her eyes as soon as he touched her lips with his.He pulled away slowly savouring the moment. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes still closed.  
  
'You do realise that could be classed as sexual assault in some countries?' she said. Her sudden outburst startled Spike. He pulled back and stood up straight. He smirked  
  
'I don't hear you complaining though..'  
  
'And what reason would I have to complain?' she asked intrigued by the vampire she had heard about for so long. Now it was her turn to stare at him. Take into her all the detail she could of him. His hair so blonde, so wavy. She liked him. True punk. Looked at the scar in his eyebrow. Also a distinguished mark of his. She looked into his eyes. Those sapphire, blue eyes. She could swim in those eyes. His mouth, shone from the contact from her lips. His body stood firm like a shield and yet an open gate that, when closed on you felt like his arms were moulded just for you. For once this thought gave Electra a warm, comforting feeling. He sensed she was thinking about him. Her face wasn't showing negative thoughts. She was half smiling. Whatever it was it gave him a sense he was doing something right.  
  
Oh awake are we?' said Buffy invading Electra's thoughts. Electra stopped smiling and glared at the slayer. How had she become to fall unconscious in the first place?  
  
Angel looked at the floor, then at Electra. Ashamed. She knew he was. She read his mind. She felt his heart. It was heavy. It weighed him down more now then when he first walked into the room. Having a soul certainly changed him. She remembered his face when he attacked. So different to his human face. He could pass as an ordinary guy. Electra stood showing she wasn't to be defeated. Nausea over came her as she fell back down into sitting position.   
  
'My you are evil. You're so evil you cant even stand' smirked Buffy. Electra looked up her fangs came into focus.  
  
'For a slayer, you like to risk your life a lot' replied Electra. Willow stirred. Opening her eyes she saw Buffy and Electra staring daggers into one another  
  
'Oh err.. so your not dead then err.. Electra' said the Wiccan sheepishly. The vampiress laughed. She looked directly into Willows eyes. I don't die, said Electra without moving her lips. She was in Willows head. I know what your dreamt Willow. I saw you running. But what were you running from exactly? Who were you running from?... I told you... I'm everywhere.  
  
'Stop it please stop it, leave me alone!' screeched the witch. Angel looked at Willow concerned. Then he looked back at Electra. He knew what had happened but didn't say anything.   
  
'I need a drink' spoke Electra. Her tone flat. Needy.  
  
'Well I'd give you my blood but I put up a fight' replied Buffy  
  
'Please.. your kind never satisfies my thirst slayer'. Shot down. Buffy didn't say a word. 


	8. To Die or not to die?

How you enjoying te story so far? Well heres some more.. Electra.. that bitch is mine :D  
  
To die or not to die  
  
'Electra.. where are you?' screamed a boy. She recognised that voice.  
  
'I'm here I'm here where are you?' she yelled back her voice echoing through out some sort of tunnel. An alley.   
  
'I don't know. Electra help me please!' his voice shaky. Desperate.  
  
'I'm coming. I can't see you.' The boy screamed. High pitched scream.  
  
'Noooo! Alex hold on.' she tripped. Fell on something hard. She moved her hair away from her eyes and came face to face with her brother. Dead. Blood seeping from his neck. She rose to her feet. She screamed.  
  
'NO!' screamed Electra rising from her position. She was dripping with sweat. Her body cold from the night mare.  
  
'Whoa, whoa what's up? said a concerned, familiar voice. She looked round. Where was she? Looked like an underground basement. Brick walls. Bare. The smell of whiskey filled the room. Damp too. She turned to the voice.  
  
'Spike... where am I?' she asked.  
  
'My humble abode, my queen' he replied half smiling. She looked at him. He always looked at things as a joke. How had she got here. Wasn't she in the library? With the slayer and Angel. She tried to get up but soon realised it was best not to. Her head spun.   
  
'How did I get here. Why am I here?' her head was reeling but she remembered nothing.  
  
'You fell back unconscious so I brought you back here away from the slayer and Angel. Didn't want you killing everyone and leaving me the scraps!' he said laughing. She couldn't help but laugh herself. She looked up at him. He'd removed his leather duster, and placed it on her while she slept. He bare his arms in just a tight, black T-shirt. She couldn't help but stare. He'd noticed this but kept his posture. She snapped out of her glare and handed him his coat.   
  
'Hey thanks for that.' she said handing him it.  
  
'No probs.. I figured you could do with something that you couldn't stab yourself with!' he said pointing to her leather jacket, hung up by a peg. The words 'God Save The Sex Pistols' emblazoned on the back in silver. She laughed. She felt warm to say she'd been dead for over 200 years. He sat down beside her  
  
'You ok?' he asked concerned.   
  
'Yeah I'll be fine. I'm not an easy pushover.' she pointed out. She turned to look at him, her eyes catching his. Her stomach jumped. What the hell is happening! I can't feel like this she thought to herself. His eyes never left hers either.  
  
'What time is it anyways?' she queried turning away from his stare.   
  
'About 7'  
  
'Man I need some air' she got up feeling a little less pasty. 'You wanna come? We still might catch a young feed' She smiled.  
  
'Er yeah If you don't mind walking around with a pile of dust'  
  
'Oh shit yeah sorry. Forgot' she said sheepishly.  
  
'I'm gonna catch some kip anyways love.'  
  
'Don't you miss being able to defeat the object of being a vampire and walk around in the light?' asked Electra. Her eyes studied his. Looking for some sort of idea. This was a vampire that took a lot of work to get to know  
  
'Sometimes. But I made my choice. Too late to turn back now anyway.'  
  
'Maybe not..' Electra trailed off her eyes trailing along the floor.  
  
'Huh.. what you mean maybe not?'   
  
'Would you like to walk in the light again Spike? she asked smiling. He didn't reply. But she didn't have to delve in his mind to answer her question. His eyes danced the tune. He wanted to. He wanted to live in the light as well as the night. She looked around for a sharp object. A knife. Placed next to a bottle of whiskey. She picked up the knife as the silver shone like headlights to a rabbit on the road. She raised her arm and brought the knife close to her pulse.  
  
'Electra what are you..' Spike started  
  
'Shhh... just wait..' She slid the blade across her skin and looked down at the gaping wound. Turning to Spike she held out her arm.  
  
'Drink my blood Spike. Trust me.' She looked again into his eyes as his met hers once more. Trust her. He did. He'd never trust anyone. But he knew he could trust her.  
  
'But..'  
  
'Just do it. Please.' Spike got up and walked towards her. He never looked away from Electra. Her eyes told stories. Her eyes told him that she could protect him. She wouldn't hurt him. He needed that more then ever. He lifted her arm towards his mouth and looked at the slit. He looked at her again so he had yet another nod of agreement. From the smell of blood his face glided from that of a humans to a vampires. He sank his fangs into her flesh and wrapped his mouth around her wrist. He sucked the sweetness into himself. Liquid fire swam down his throat. Electra's eyes flickered. She looked down at him. He enjoyed it. She smiled. Smirked. She had the power now. Spike fell on the floor, letting go of her now. Blood staining his lips and around his mouth. He was breathing heavily. His body was now twitching. Having a seizure. The panic in his face told Electra he'd never experienced anything like this before. She leant down beside him gripping hold of his hand.  
  
'It's ok Spike. My blood is now one with yours. You'll be ok in a second. And with that his body stopped moving. Still breathing heavily he looked at her puzzled  
  
'What the bloody hell just happened?' he said in between pants. She bent down and seductively licked the excess blood from around his mouth. Then as her lips stroked his, she kissed him fuller then the secret one he tried to get away with earlier. Staying there for a few seconds she pulled away to look at his reaction. His lips curved into a smirk. He'd wanted it. They both got that vibe. Electra got up and helped Spike to his feet.  
  
'Come with me. I have something to show you.' 


	9. Lessons and Learning

Heres chapter 9! Enjoy... No touching Electra!  
  
Lessons and learning  
  
The Scooby gang were located round Giles' table, doing what they knew best. Researching. Giles had encouraged them to stick their heads into the books and find out what Electra's background was really like. There had to be some explanation. Some kind of reason why she had more powers then any of the demons they had come face to face with so far. Angel was sat in the corner. Staring into space. He was still reeling from the events that had followed that night. He'd created this evil. How could he create evil more powerful then him. Vengeance? Pain? Anger? She'd been tracking him down for all these years.   
  
'I think I found something guys..' Willow said, interrupting Angel from his thoughts. He looked over, saw how concerned Buffy was. This wasn't easy on her either. He'd come back after she'd killed him. Stopped his murderous ways.  
  
'What is it Willow?' started Giles.  
  
'Its Electra.. there's a lot more to her then we assumed.' Giles snatched the book from Willow, eager to find out what she was going on about. He read the page. His face dropped, colour draining from his face.  
  
'Giles...' Buffy didn't like the look on Giles' face.  
  
'It seems Electra possess the most evilest of powers.... it says here that Electra summoned Satan himself and absorbed his powers to rule the dark side of the earth..' he looked up from the page and looked at the gang. All there expressions had frozen. Angel rose from his seated position. His face stern.  
  
'Why would she do that?' he asked  
  
'.... well err... she begged for vengeance. She took in his powers to help her overcome the lighter side of her magick... she asked for revenge and took in the powers of Lucifer himself...' Giles tone drifted off. This was serious. Everyone turned to Angel. She'd taken in the powers of Satan to kill Angel. Begged for revenge for what he'd done. To her brother and herself.  
  
'There's a downfall to her powers however.... you see.. she has the purest of evil in her... but she was a pure witch before the transformation due to her watcher. She feels the pain of others. She can sense pure and dark forces. She has no soul, but if she ever falls in love with anyone and announces it... she will then risk gaining her soul and losing all power she has.' Giles removed his glasses once more. Buffy was staring hard at Giles.  
  
'That's it? There's no other way of killing her?'  
  
'Gaining a soul alone will kill her!' snapped Angel. Buffy turned to him. 'You don't get it. All the damage she's done.. gaining her soul back will kill her. She possesses evil but she doesn't want to have it half the time. If she can feel others pain then she can feel her own. She has to kill. Doesn't mean she doesn't feel the guilt... and its all because of.. me.' Angel looked up to face Buffy. His eyes glazed. He wanted to sob so hard. All the confusion. The pain he'd caused.  
  
'Angel this isn't your fault, you didn't..'  
  
'Didn't what?! Didn't mean it? Didn't know! You don't know what it's like to be a vampire. You don't know how much you crave a mortals blood! I did mean it! Back then I didn't care. I loved it! It made me feel alive!' he snapped at her. Confusion on her face told him to stop.  
  
'Err Giles..? So what your saying is if she tells someone she loves them.. and means it... then she will lose her powers and gain a soul? Like Angel did? asked Oz trying to get a clearer picture.  
  
'Well yes it would appear so..' he replied. His voice had faded. He was terrified. He had faced demons, vampires and ghouls but nothing compared to this.  
  
'It's not like me Oz... she'll die if she tells anyone she loves them. She can't take it. She won't be able to hack that she has a soul. She thrived on the power.' murmured Angel.  
  
'Wait a minute... Spike was getting awfully close to her earlier..' Cordelia remarked.  
  
'Yeah because we can just get Electra to say she loves Spike... eewwww. Enough with the imagery! stated Xander. He always found a way of saying things.  
  
'Is that why she's so bitter? Coz she isn't able to love anyone?' Willow asked.  
  
'Well she can.. but she could end up killing herself.' answered Giles taking into account what Angel had said.  
  
'Oh my god that means she's the she devil!' screeched Cordelia.  
  
'And look who just caught up!' snapped Xander. Everyone was getting agitated. The had no way of killing Electra. She was way too powerful for any of them. This wasn't a job for the slayer.  
  
'So she can't love anyone.. hhmm.. I know that feeling..' Buffy whispered. Nobody heard thankfully.  
  
'Oh.. there's something else. She's not just any vampire. She's a day walker. She can walk amongst humans unnoticed.' Giles slammed the book down. He was getting more and more pissed with the more he read. There was no good news that could come of this.   
  
'Well you know what we have to do then..' started Buffy grabbing her coat from the peg near the door. 'I'm off to go find her... she's bound to be out there.. causing trouble.' 


	10. No news is good news

Chapter 10 people!  
  
No news is good news  
  
'It's ok Spike. It can't harm you. I promise' Electra stated with a lure in her voice. Spike looked at her unreassuringly. He'd had earlier encounters with the sunlight. The blisters scarring his pale, smooth skin. He looked at the ground and then looked at Electra once more. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand. 'Trust me' she said. He did. But had it worked? How could he tell? Was this a trap? 'No it's not a trap!' she exclaimed. 'Spike I wouldn't hurt you!' 'Will you stop doing that! My thoughts are supposed to be my own you know!' 'Look. If I can do it then I KNOW you can. Come on.' She tugged on his arm in the direction on the sunlight. He swallowed. He stepped out in the sunlight, squinting his eyes. The beams of light shone down on his body. No blisters. No smoke. No pain. 'Told you' she said in that voice that mimics others. He looked at her. He couldn't believe he was able to walk in the sun without a cover. Without having to run for shade. 'This is… this is unreal!' he laughed. She looked up at him. She smiled at the sight of him laughing. Cherishing the newfound power he had over most vampires. She now had someone to share the days with. She was so lonely. Spike looked at her. Noticing the quietness. Wonder what she's thinking, he thought. She's incredible. Drusilla's got nothing on her. She raised her eyebrows. That's when he realised she could hear what she was saying. Err.. Well love lets get off.. There's so much to see. Everything looks so different in the light.' stated the cheek boned charmer. Electra smiled. But as soon as the smile was placed on her face it was soon wiped away by a painful gesture. Her face screwed up, she grabbed her head, shaking it.  
  
'No! Not now!' she screamed.  
  
'What. Electra What's happening?' quizzed Spike approaching her with caution.  
  
It's Willow.. pain. So much pain! Something's happened. It's happening. Her heart.. it's.. it's crushed.. crushing!' she whispered.  
  
'Electra I don't understand.. what's happening to you?!'   
  
'I can feel her heart. Her mind. Her feelings. All of them in pain. She's hurting Spike.' she looked at him worried. He too looked confused.  
  
'Err tell me the part where I'm supposed to care..' he exclaimed. She looked at him. He was right. Why did she care. Willow was just another mortal. But there was something about her. She had power. Huge amounts of power inside, ready to unleash. And it would eventually.  
  
'Your right' gaining her posture, grabbing his hand. 'I don't care. Just. Well. There's stuff you need to know about me William. Some things you may not know about.  
  
'Shoot. I pretty much know everything about you. Angel killed your brother, you wanna kill Angel. Your the she-devil. You can't love someone and above all your fucking amazing. Your powers are greater then any of them demons walking their dimensions.' The words just rolled off his tongue. Electra was impressed. Someone had done their homework.  
  
'O.k. so maybe you do know everything about me..' she frowned.  
  
I'm just curious though... how were you able to tell Willow was hurt?.. I mean you can't read her mind if she's not here right?'  
  
'Well actually I can. And it seems the little pet werewolf has just broken up with her.' she shrugged. Poor little mortals. There the least of my worries. C'mon Spike. We got some feeding to do.' she smirked. 'I'm hungry and I'm sure there's a few humans that we could feast on don't you?' she turned to Spike who was looking at her great awe.   
  
'This is Party Central. Population. Us.' he laughed at Electra. He grabbed her hand tighter. He didn't wanna let go. She could show him other worlds no one knew about. He loved her. Maybe just maybe one day she might love him back. But it was doubtful. She wouldn't risk gaining her soul for him. Would she? 


	11. Pain, lood and tears

Chapter 11.. enjoy!   
  
Electra's mine.. just so you dont forget! Shame Spike isn't though....   
  
Pain, blood and tears  
  
It was 7 that night when Giles had caught wind about some more unusual murders, all with similar neck wounds. Vampire attack. Electra. He knew almost immediately. No other vampire could attack during the day. But there was more then just one vampires helping. Surely she didn't have that big a appetite. Spike couldn't have helped. He was only a shadow of the night. Not possible for him to prey during the day. That's when Buffy knocked on the apartment door. She walked in the flat with a not best pleased look upon her face. She knew. She'd called the gang. Willow wasn't going to show. She'd just been dumped by Oz. The two were such a perfect couple. But he'd had problems facing the true Oz, the werewolf Oz. He told her he had to get away, get his head cleared, so not to put her in danger. She'd wanted to be alone. Who could blame her? Oz was her everything. She'd insisted Buffy show though. So there was some hope to put Electra's antics to a stop. Xander and Cordelia arrived soon after Buffy. They'd only just heard the news about Oz and Willow. Somehow they knew that Sunday would be no different for a night of patrolling. Except of course Electra was on the prowl. Little did they know what trouble would be stirred that night.  
  
Willow had decided to go for a walk. Get some fresh air. Her head was in knots after what had occurred that day. Oz's words still circled her brain. 'I think it's for the best. I don't trust the wolf part of me around you.' What the hell did that mean! I loved him no matter what, she uttered. Suddenly she heard the slight rustle of the bushes perched in front of her.  
  
'Err Buffy.. is that you? she begged. She'd hoped to god it was. No answer. She walked closer to the bushes to investigate, however she kept a slight distance just in case for the need of a head start. But before she had chance to take another step, a being jumped out from behind the shrub. It's face bumped at the nose and eyes. Its fangs, sharp tools used on its victims. Vampire  
  
'Holy Moly' she whispered. As she turned to run in the opposite direction she fell to the ground, having bumped into someone. Someone of big build. Another vampire.  
  
'My my little red, what a nice neck you have' it laughed. Its whole body trembled.  
  
'All the better for.. not sucking me dry with then' she laughed and whimpered at the same time. Edging away on her hands and knees she came to a halt. Another set of feet. She looked up slowly.   
  
'O.. k this is not good.' she cried. Screaming at the top of her voice seemed the only thing to register. After scrunching her eyes closed, something made her open them once again. She'd opened them just in time to see the vampire tormenter fly across the park. Looking around, she found the culprit to what made the demon flee. Electra.  
  
Without even having chance to speak , Electra was fighting off the vampires one by one with her super strength and super demon powers. She turned one vampire into dust by setting it alight with her bare hands. Willow then turned to look behind her. Spike, Electra's accomplice was stood smirking at the fellow demons antics. It was like watching a tiger kill its prey. He was loving every minute watching the slaughter, even though it was their own kind. Willow turned again, open mouthed at Electra.  
  
Electra was stood above her now, finished with the vamp slaying, held out her hand to help her up from her position on the floor. Willow however was slightly weary of taking the offering. But it had to be safe if Electra dusted off those vamps that had threatened Willow.   
  
'Err thanks.. I guess..' stuttered Willow unsure of what to say or do.  
  
'No problem. Although. I don't understand why you didn't kill them yourself Willow. You have the power of magic right? You could have dusted those vamps yourself without moving a finger. And you chose not to?' quizzed Electra.  
  
'My magic's still a little on the rough side.. I would have ended up turning those vamps into little bunnies or something stupid knowing my luck' replied Willow'What makes you so sure Willow? How do you know that the power you have inside you isn't something so great that one day you will turn this world around. Trust me Willow. I see you in the future. The world is at your feet. Everyone fears you. You have power greater then I and any other demons of the other dimensions. You fight on the side that needs you. The immortal side.' smirked Electra.  
  
'Huh?.. me.. nah..' laughed Willow thinking this was some kind of mind game.  
  
'Trust me Willow. Your going to be the next big bad. And your going to rule this world with revenge in your mind. Your powers will unleash and everyone will come to know who the real Willow is and no slayer in the world will be able to stop you.' said Electra looking deep into the redheads eyes. Willow began to tremble. Was this some kind of joke? 


	12. Confrontations

Chapter 12's up! Im on a roll!  
  
Confrontations  
  
'Buffy!' said Willow a little startled to see her. 'Wha.. What are you doing here I thought there was a meeting?'  
  
'There was but then we realised that no one is safe around here anymore.' glared Buffy at both Spike and Electra.   
  
'Well slayer you weren't quick enough. Little red here would be dead if it wasn't for us. Vampires. 5 of them. Electra killed them of course. Good job too otherwise Willow here would have been dead stuff' gloated Spike.   
  
'Glad I could be of service really' smiled Electra. Buffy couldn't tell whether it was sarcasm or genuine, either way she didn't like her. Even if she did have it hard being the she-devil and all. Just the way she looked at people. As if she knew about them, like she was them. She'd watched Electra earlier. The way she studied people, almost with everything she had. Just then the gang emerged from around the corner.   
  
'Oh hey guys.. wow you just missed one hell of a party' exclaimed Willow. Buffy snapped out of her glare. Looking up she saw she was glaring at Electra. Funnily enough Electra was doing the same to Buffy. Xander picked up on this and said,  
  
'So.. err.. your the she-devil then.. how's that working out for ya?'   
  
Everyone looked at him with one of those looks that you get when you say something stupid that really shouldn't have been said at all.  
  
'Fine thanks.. never been better actually.' She looked at Angel that had tagged along with the Scooby's. 'Its funny.. I have all this power.. and it's all thanks to you.' She laughed. 'And yet so much has changed over the years and got to witness it too. Thanks to you. I owe you more then I thought. she said. She walked up to him but was blocked by Buffy  
  
'No way. You have a problem with the past Electra. Get over it. Don't blame Angel for what Angelus did.' snarled Buffy.   
  
'Aw look who comes to the rescue. Its super teen! Well I'm sorry but when did this become any of your business slayer?' snapped Electra. She didn't like people meddling in something that wasn't theirs.  
  
'It's my business when you drag me and my friends into it'  
  
'Yeah? Well if your friends hadn't looked so tasty I wouldn't have touched any one of you skanky little mortals.' She looked at Xander and winked. Spike straightened up. He felt a little prang of jealousy. Did she have a thing for Xander. Was the kiss just a game. Was she toying with him?  
  
'Hey! Ok guys things are starting to get a little heated. Buffy I think we should go.' said Willow a little afraid of the atmosphere.  
  
'No don't leave on my account. Stay. I want to mingle. I've never really gotten to know the ins and outs of a mortal before. Well... unless I wanted to eat them. But that's a whole different matter. Hey Spike. Which one would you feed on right now if you had the chance?' quizzed Electra now involving him on the goings on that were taking place.   
  
'Hmm I think I'd go for the slayer. After all she's done me no favours.' purred Spike.  
  
Electra looked back at Buffy and smiled. She held out her hand and Buffy came gliding towards her.' That can be arranged.' As Buffy got closer to Electra she lifted her leg and kicked Electra in the face. Her head flew back and as regained her posture she looked at Buffy with surprise yet anger on her face.  
  
'Now that wasn't nice slayer. You should really play nice.' Electra brought her fist back and punched Buffy full force in the face. Buffy flew to the other side of the deserted park.   
  
'No!' shouted Angel running towards the fallen slayer.  
  
'I'm ok' she said getting up. Angel looked at Electra and then back at Buffy.  
  
'Fine. You want me. Here I am. Whatever your going to do to me, then come on coz I'm sick of these games. You wanna play then I'm game.' he said.  
  
'You know what. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm bored of these get together now.  
  
You know what though..' she started, looking at Buffy 'You slayers should stick to what you know best, your hair, your nail polish and your little vampire boyfriends that really need to get a clue and some fuckin' dress sense. Just bury your head in the sand and wait for your fuckin prom princess.' she yelled.  
  
'Your dust Electra. I'll find a way of killing you somehow, and when I do I'm gonna be enjoying every god damn moment.' Buffy was now getting up from being on the floor.  
  
'You know it's a shame your mothers dead Buffy. Someone needs to teach you a few manners.' Electra said looking down at her. Buffy's face straightened. Xander looked at Electra. Willow inhaled a harsh breath that was heard due to the silence.  
  
'My mothers not dead Electra.' said Buffy with confusion in her voice.  
  
'Yeah? Then you might wanna go home now and double check. I'm never wrong.' 


	13. Bad things happen to good people

Chapter 13. lucky 13!  
  
Bad things happen to good people  
  
Shock. Pain. Anger. Hurt. Loss. Everything that Buffy had in her life was lying on the couch. Dead. She blinked. Tears rolling down her cheeks unstoppable. Xander stared. Willow stood with her hands over her mouth unable to move. Buffy stood at the side of her mother unable to lift a finger. There was no hope in reviving her. She lay there with her eyes open staring at the ceiling, her chest flat, breathless. Xander took a step forward towards Joyce's body.  
  
'Don't! Don't move. We cant touch the body..' Buffy realised what she just said. This wasn't a body, this was her mother, her life! Buffy fell to the floor, crying and sobbing harder then she ever realized her body could jerk. Willow still didn't move. There was no way this could be happening. Not to Joyce. The woman that had nurtured the group since they had first been introduced to the Summers residence.   
  
'Electra knew!' screeched Buffy. 'Electra killed my mother and she's laughing the bitch!' Buffy composed from the crumpled heap on the floor. She stood with tear marks scarring her face. Her pain worn on her expression. She walked towards the door slowly like there was no need for her to hurry. Her whole being had gone when her mother stopped breathing.  
  
'Where.. Buffy where are you going?'  
  
'Stay here. I need to see someone.' she said between heavy breathing motions. She opened the door in a daze, waiting for her mother to jump from the couch and excuse herself for falling asleep. She walked to the graveyard without barely looking up from the floor. She came to the crypt door and stared at the hard cold stone that stood before her and her mothers murderer. Her face scrunched. She wanted to cry so hard. But she couldn't let anyone see her at her weakest. Especially not Electra. She pushed open the door with all the strength she had left which didn't feel like a great lot.  
  
She looked ahead and saw Electra sitting on a hard slab of stone, which presumably where Spike and herself rested. But as Buffy walked towards Electra, she never lifted her head up. She knew it was Buffy. She could feel the energy as soon as Buffy had seen her mother. The pain surged through Electra like daggers piercing her skin. Hot blades scorching her heart. Buffy stopped in front of Electra and just looked. Looked at her. She looked at how her head hung. Shame? Guilt for what she'd done.  
  
'I didn't kill your mom Buffy. I know what your thinking but I didn't kill her.' Her head was still hung to the floor.  
  
'You knew she was dead. So if you didn't kill her how did you know?' she quizzed with a flat tone.   
  
'Because I felt your connection to your mom stop. When you saw me with Willow, you knew something wasn't right and I confirmed it.'  
  
Yeah you killed my mom!' Buffy screamed at her. She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Electra's head shot up  
  
'A blood clot to the brain killed your mom!' Electra spat. ' You think I enjoy feeling this! Having headaches every time someone dies of a brain tumor or my heart ripped out every time someone dies of a heart attack. Or how about piercing neck aches every time some vamp decides their hungry! Huh!? You think I revel in your loss you selfish heartless cow! You just wanna pass the blame onto me so you have some one to avenge your mothers death, well I'm sorry to disappoint ya but I'm not the one to blame here! Maybe you should have kept your priorities a little more organized and put your mom first instead of your fuckin patrolling!' Electra was stood at this point. Buffy stood open mouthed. Electra was right. She didn't like this.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Electra's head shot back.  
  
'That make you feel better did it?' she said looking at Buffy with a stern look on her face.   
  
'Buffy...' started a familiar voice. Buffy turned to see Spike stood in the doorway.  
  
She turned back to look at Electra.  
  
'Take me to her.' she said staring straight into Buffy's eyes.  
  
'No way. You come anywhere near me or my friends or what's left of my family and i'll....'  
  
'Take me to her' Electra interrupted 'I can bring her back Buffy.'  
  
Buffy stared at her. Stared at Electra's face. Her expression. She wanted this to be true. She begged for it to be true. And by looking at Electra's face she knew it was possible.  
  
'What If I do.. what do you want. Me? Is that it. One life for another?'  
  
'No.' she said.  
  
'Well what do you want then? I don't want anything just yet. But If you let me I'll bring Joyce back to you.'  
  
'Electra you can't be serious?!' started Spike now approaching the two. Electra looked at him. She smiled. He didn't feel Buffy's pain like she did. She couldn't live with this pain. This pain would last her eternal life. And she couldn't bear it.  
  
'Fine' agreed Buffy a tear rolling down her face. But as quick as it had appeared it was wiped away.  
  
Electra was stood outside the Summers house, staring at the door. The amount of hurt that filled the house was unbearable. She was frozen. The anger and heated emotions were too strong.  
  
'Electra what's up?' asked Spike who had tagged along. Electra wanted him there with her. Her new partner.  
  
'I cant... I can't go in there..'  
  
'Why not. You've got to! Your not pulling a stunt like this..' said Buffy with anger on her face now.  
  
'You don't understand' whispered Electra  
  
'No you don't understand. That's my mother in there and if I can get her back then I'm not gonna have you or anybody else stop me if it means killing you or Spike to do so.'  
  
'Look just lay off her alright!' yelled Spike. He didn't like the way Buffy was yelling at her.  
  
' Tell the others to leave. I can't do it unless their gone. There's too much energy in that house.' Electra explained  
  
'Fine!' stormed Buffy. She opened the door and told the others to leave. Without hesitation they left. Angel and Giles had appeared after Buffy had gone. They all clocked Electra and glared. She felt the anger they had towards her but there was no point in fighting it.  
  
'Actually. Angel. You stay.' said Buffy stopping Angel as he was walking out the door. 'If Spike is staying then my condition is Angel stays.'  
  
'Fine..' Electra said through gritted teeth. She walked through the door and looked at Joyce that was still in the position that Buffy had left in. Electra closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Spike looked at her concerned. He didn't like this. That she was doing this that could harm her or hurt her in any way. And she was doing the slayer a favour! Buffy looked at Joyce and then at Electra. Electra walked towards Joyce and knelt down beside her. She looked over her shoulder at the three observing. Buffy's wide eyes glistened with hope. Angel stood not knowing what to do or where to look. Spike nodded in her direction. That was his way of letting her know he was there with her till the end. She turned back to Joyce. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on Joyce's chest. And there it lay for what felt like forever. Then in the blink of an eye a golden glow surrounded them both. Buffy whimpered. She knew her mom wasn't gone. A mist approached Electra and Joyce and placed itself over Joyce. Then it dropped. Dropped and seeped into Joyce and that's when they saw it. Joyce blinked. Buffy thought it was her imagination but it happened again and Electra let go falling back on the floor coughing and breathing heavily. Spike rushed over to her to check if she was ok. The glow had gone but Joyce now lay awake. It took a minute for her to adjust. Buffy stood. Not knowing what to do. Whether to move or to speak or to cry.  
  
'I'm sorry dear, did I nod off?' asked Joyce, confused by her surroundings. 


	14. One good turn deserves another

Chapter 14!   
  
Hope your enjoying the story.. thanx to those that have and will review.. appriciate it guys!  
  
Electra's still mine though!!  
  
One good turn deserves another  
  
Buffy stood there. Mouth open frozen to the spot. She couldn't believe it. Her mother lay there oblivious to what had happened. Not realizing she had actually died!  
  
'Oh I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't realize we had company. All I remember is I had a headache and then I woke up. I must have nodded off I guess.' said Joyce. Buffy moved towards her mother and leant down to touch her face. She was moving, breathing and talking. Buffy became overwhelmed with emotions and burst into tears. Joyce now looking confused looked at Electra.  
  
'I'm sorry mom, just.. well I've had a bad day. But it's all ok now.'  
  
'It's ok honey.' she looked at Electra once more. 'I'm sorry but do I know you? Just you seem so familiar..' Joyce was now intrigued. Electra stood from her laid position on the floor with a little help from Spike. She looked at Joyce. The pain in her head was gone. Joyce was now back to the living realm.   
  
'In another life perhaps?' smiled Electra. Buffy looked over at her. She'd seen another side to Electra. To say she was the she-devil she had saved her mothers life and her best friends. All in one night. That set alarm bells off in Buffy's head. Why had she done all of that?  
  
'Hey are you ok?' asked Spike in an ushered tone to Electra. She could feel his concern. Although his heart wasn't beating, she could hear the rhythm of relief.  
  
'Never been better' she smirked at him. He smiled at her. He was just glad she was ok after what she'd done. He had no idea what she was up to though. She looked over at Buffy and Joyce who were hugging and laughing and talking. She'd given Buffy the greatest gift of all. Her mother. But she was sick of being the hero. This time she was going to show her true colours. The REAL Electra.   
  
Buffy turned back again to look at Electra and Spike. They were stood smiling at each other. Maybe Electra wasn't as bad as Giles and Angel had made out. Speaking of Angel he was stood in the corner, pretty much reeling from everything that had just happened. Then something had dawned on her. She turned back to Spike. She stood up and walked over to the duo. Spike turned to see Buffy cautiously walking towards them.  
  
'Aw Bloody hell what's the matter now Slayer. She did what you asked!' said Spike now on Electra's defense.   
  
Yeah I know she did.' replied Buffy looking at Electra. 'But you know what Spike that's not what I came over here for. Just answer me one question. How is it that your in my house.... and I didn't invite you in?' asked Buffy. Spike stared into Buffy's eyes, at which point Angel had now approached the trio and was also curious as to Buffy's question.  
  
'Aw what.. now you have to have an invitation to step over someone's doorstep? Damn things change' laughed Electra. Spike just stared at Buffy.  
  
'You drank her blood...' muttered Angel as to not alarm Joyce. Buffy looked at Angel and then at Electra.  
  
'And that would be a crime because.....?' sneered Electra.  
  
'Don't worry luv. No one will understand fully. Sept Angel... isn't that right poof? teased Spike.  
  
'Get out.' said Buffy sternly through gritted teeth. Spike and Electra now stood and glared at Buffy.  
  
'I said get out!' screeched Buffy. Just the sight of them made her blood boil.   
  
'Buffy honey what's the matter?' said Joyce now approaching the gang.   
  
'Nothing mother. They were just leaving.'   
  
'Yeah Joyce we were just gonna go.. you know... bring someone back form the dead and the next thing you know your getting kicked out. Man this is a fucked up little world!' said Electra now smiling at Joyce. 'But first I need my payment.' and she looked at Buffy.  
  
'Back from the dead?.. Buffy sweetie what's she talking about?' questioned Joyce.  
  
Ignoring her mother she glared at Electra. ' What do you want?' spat Buffy.  
  
' It's not obvious? C'mon Buffy baby! What did I come here for?' Electra's eyes then wondered over to Angel. But before Buffy could register what she was talking about Electra was now stood behind Angel with stake to his heart. And her hand was resting on his chest. Buffy tried to reach out for Angel but she was paralyzed.   
  
'Like you said Slayer. One life for another.' She laughed so hard it made the walls tremble. Angel was struggling to get free but her arms were like iron gates.  
  
'C'mon Spike. This party's as good as dead' said Electra. With Spike and Angel in her grasp she walked out of the door with Buffy still frozen in the same spot. She'd lost Angel again. And it was her fault. She'd killed him twice, and both time his blood was on her hands. 


	15. A little water robs us of this deed

Chapter 15..   
  
er.. so yeah read on!  
  
A little water robs us of this deed  
  
Angel awoke in what seemed to be some dark, musty cellar, the memories of the past few days were a haze. He winced in pain as he noticed he had shackles attached to his feet and wrists. He was positioned against a wall. Where he was he couldn't make out too well. He didn't recognize this place at all. He looked around but there were nothing but shadows. His shirt had been removed, leaving him with his black leather pants and his bruised body.  
  
'Rise and shine sleepy head' chuckled a female voice  
  
'Buffy... is that you..?' questioned Angel hoping to god it was.  
  
'Oh you so wish it were.. no you see your little lover is.. Well lets just say a little tied up.' replied the voice descending from the shadows. Electra showed her face to her sire. 'I was thinking to myself earlier while you were having a little rest... that I come all this way to find you.. and now that your here I'd like to get to know the real Angel. I mean what's with this whole soul thing anyways. I thought Buffy killed you because Angelus was killing everyone and anything? Fill me in 'coz I really need to.. get some background info.' she said with complete amusement in her voice.  
  
'I don't really wanna talk about it.' replied Angel looking away from her stare.   
  
'Well that's funny 'coz I didn't give you a choice.' She grabbed his face making him look at her. She leaned in closer to his face. 'You wait your whole life for one moment, and before you know it.. it's tomorrow.' she smiled.  
  
'What happens tomorrow?' he quizzed. Whatever it was he didn't like the look in her eyes. They danced a tune. They told stories. He couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried.  
  
'Now now luv.. don't be giving our game plan away. We don't want the present to spoil the party' purred Spike walking out from behind Electra. She turned to look at her new partner in evil. She then glanced back at Angel.  
  
'Spikey baby.... I wanna play. Can I play with my lil pet now?' she pouted. Spike put his arm around her neck and nuzzled into her hair.  
  
'Course you can pet. He's all yours... for now. I'll be out feeding if you need me, but I'll fetch you something back.' With that he left, never leaving Electra's eyes. When he'd left the cellar she turned back to look at Angel.  
  
Well now that we're all alone I guess we might as well have some fun.' she said as she reached into her jacket pocket. She brought out a little bottle of water and walked back to him close enough for him to feel her body brush against his. She started smiling at him. He was hypnotised by her beauty. She was gorgeous to se she was a vampire and basically a source of all evil. Suddenly his skin began to sizzle and burn. He winced in pain.   
  
'The great thing about Holy water Angel.. never gets boring. Just the way it slowly burns the skin and the torment of it actually hurting you. The pain. How it must hurt.' she laughed as she poured more slowly onto Angels chest.  
  
'Ahhhh no Electra please!!' roared Angel. 'Please don't do this.' he begged.  
  
'Angel sweetie.. aren't you having fun?' Electra said seductively. She kicked his legs from under him causing him crash to the floor.   
  
'Why don't you rest. This may take a while.' 


	16. Consequences

Chapter 16 is here.  
  
Ok so this story is gonna take on a little twist. As you've noticed some of the story is adpted from early buffy and some of late. However, guaranteed to make you either love it or hate it  
  
Also thanks for those that have reviewed. Especially to sharon thats rooted me on to continue.. cheers :D  
  
Consequences  
  
Angel was panting hard. The pain was getting so bad his whole body was becoming numb. He didn't realise so much pain could hurt someone that was already dead. He was looking forward towards Electra who was now sat on the floor opposite at him. Her head cocked back relaxing on the cold wall, with her arm resting on her knee. She looked at him. She looked at her work. A big E had been burned into Angels chest all thanks to the holy water. A big cross had scorched his stomach and shoulder had a bite mark in it. She smiled. Justice tasted good.  
  
'You know what Angel? After everything you've done, and all those people you've killed. You still don't give up do you?' She looked at him.   
  
'You don't scare me Electra. I made you. Just so happens that I've already been tortured. Felt painful the first time though.' He looked at her in a mocking way. 'That's right Angel. You did make me. But I wasn't the first was I?' He put his head down to stare at the floor. He saw her feet walk towards him.  
  
'No daddy she wasn't was she.' Angels head shot up. That voice was like a unwanted siren ring in his head. He was now face to face with his demon child. Drusilla. 'Daddy's been a very naughty boy... grrrrr!' teased Electra taking on the face of Drusilla. 'You killed a lot of people, but you never managed to kill the Slayer. I think Daddies gone soft.'   
  
'You're not Dru.. you can't be!' his voice was beginning to shake now.  
  
'No, you're right Angelus. I'm not. Dru's alive unlike me.' Electra had now taken the face of Miss Calendar. Angel tried to cover his head with his hands to hide away from Electra. She was hurting him more than anyone could. She knelt down beside him. 'Look at it this way Angel. I'm dead. I'm over it. But what you've done will never go away. I will never go away.' Angel looked at her. Her face had changed once more. But now it was Buffy's face that looked him in the eyes.  
  
'From within you..' and now she was pointing at his chest '..I devour.' she smiled at him. He looked at her hard. It almost looked like a warm smile. He blinked and she had now changed back to Electra.   
  
'You know something Angel. Loves a funny thing. I mean take you for example. You're a vamp. A once mean vamp. A full of soul vamp... and then there's the slayer, that seems to be head over heels in love with you. And you're in love with her. I mean. What's the deal?'   
  
'I don't know. You fall in love. You fall outta love. Not that you'd know right. I mean.. it's not like you've ever loved is it? Unless... Spike takes your fancy?'  
  
Electra's face straightened. How dare he presume things. Did he know. No. She was the one that read minds not Angel.  
  
'Listen you excuse for a demon. You've got nothing on me. I'm not the one that's chained up to a wall with no where to go and no one to run to. Not even your beloved Buffy can help you. Now she's got her mom she wont be needing you anymore.' she leant in to his ear. 'Nobody cares about you anymore Angel. You killed everyone anybody ever loved. In fact. Nobody cares if you die. Which is a bonus for me..' she pulled back to look him in the eyes.  
  
'Electra, if you hate me so much.. then why haven't you killed me?' he asked glaring right back into hers.  
  
'Because... you made me Big Daddy... and besides. I need my fun.. your the key to tomorrow's lock.'  
  
'And what's so big that's happening tomorrow?   
  
'If I told you that... I'd have to kill you.' she kissed him oh so slightly on the lips and then walked off up the stairs that Spike had exited earlier. 


	17. This Years Girl

Chapter 17!  
  
Things are really getting better!   
  
Electra is mine. All the other characters belong to Joss Whedon. Genius!  
  
This years girl  
  
Spike had just finished his feeding of two teenage girls whilst carrying an unconscious guy. This sacrifice was for Electra. He was young and fresh, which he gathered would be Electra's taste. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her beauty. Her thirst to kill and above all, her constant teasing of the slayer and her beloved Angelus. She knew exactly where to hurt them, just the same as he had once done to her. He was at the entrance of his crypt and couldn't help but notice the music that was blaring from it. He recognised it straight away.   
  
'But through it all, when there was doubt  
  
I shot it up, or kicked it out  
  
I faced the wall... and ..the wall  
  
And did it my way...'  
  
'Girls got taste.' sneered Spike. He opened the door throwing the youth in front, causing him to crash to the floor. Electra spun round to see Spike stood in the doorway beaming at her.   
  
'Thought you might be hungry... looks like I was right.' Electra grinned at Spike and then looked at the boy who was now laid helpless on the floor looking confused of his surroundings. He now gained his focus on Electra who was kneeling by his side.  
  
'What.. where am I?' he asked at a complete loss of who or what he was dealing with.  
  
'Aw you're scared. I can smell it.. I like it.' she sneered 'But don't worry... you'll be going somewhere where no one can hurt you anymore... or maybe not..' With that she grabbed him by the throat and transformed her face to her alter ego vampire. The boy was now struggling, yelling for help, and Spike just stood with the door shut behind him lighting a cigarette, that he'd just retrieved from his duster pocket.  
  
'Ssshh.. not too loud.. you might wake the dead!' she whispered. She licked his neck. 'Mmmm you taste nice.. but you're troubled... never mind!' She delved her fangs into his neck and drank his life away. She gulped so loud that Spike could hear it. He stood amazed at the way she made death look so.. so.. sexy!  
  
She drove him crazy.. forget Drusilla... this was his black princess. He observed her as she dropped the body to the floor and wiped the access blood from her mouth and licked it dry. She shook her head converting her face back to its original form. She stretched her arms in the air and kicked the dead body.  
  
'Mmm I needed that.' she said as she walked back to the stereo. She switched it off and looked back at Spike.   
  
'How's the little pet love?' asked Spike. Electra sighed and slowly walked towards him. 'He's very uncooperative.. shame really 'cause he'd make a nice little puppy. Except he doesn't bite.. it's no good if you cant bite.' she said now stood directly in front of him just a breath away. She put her left arm around his neck and used her right hand to remove the cig from his mouth and throw it away. She then wrapped both her arms around him and looked in his eyes.   
  
'You know Spike, it's funny. I'm supposed to be evil and yet.. I got this really funny feeling in my stomach that makes it jump every time I see you. What's all that about?' she said pouting her bottom lip. Spike looked into her eyes and then at her lips. They always called to him. Like they had a voice of there own, telling him to kiss her constantly. He then looked back at her eyes.   
  
'Electra I.. I..' stuttered Spike but was cut off by her placing a finger on his lips.  
  
'Ssshh Spike.. leave the talking to me, but then again they always say actions speak louder than words.' She leant forward and kissed him on the lips. He closed his eyes as he wallowed in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He never wanted to let go. She had an attraction that he couldn't possibly comprehend. She parted her lips slightly so he could slip his tongue in her mouth as they became one once more. There lips stayed locked for what felt left several minutes, as Electra pulled away slowly with her eyes still shut. Spike looked at her with awe. She tasted so sweet and it wasn't the blood she'd just savoured. She opened her eyes and locked stares with Spike.  
  
'Wow..' he gasped. She smiled still high from the kiss.   
  
'I know' she chuckled. She was interrupted by the banging of chains and screams coming from the cellar. She looked towards the direction of the entrance to the cellar and smiled. 'Sounds like Daddies getting restless.'  
  
'Forget him.. we've got better things to be thinking about love.' sneered Spike.  
  
'Oh yeah? and what would that be? teased Electra.   
  
'Well we've got until tomorrow to keep ourselves busy. I've got something in mind that may keep us occupied.' he said as he grabbed Electra's hand and walked towards the bed they hadn't shared until now. 


	18. At the sidelines

Chapter 18!!   
  
Electra's mine!! Enjoy! You know you wanna ;)  
  
At the sidelines  
  
'Your sufferings about to end Big Daddy' smirked Electra as she grabbed Angel. She'd unloosened his chains as he'd slept. 'Today's the day you become a man.. useful in more ways than one.'   
  
'What are you actually planning on doing to me?' questioned Angel. He couldn't stand the pain anymore. He would rather die then stand this much pain. He looked over to her and she was smiling. Like she was happy which he found quite unusual. She was supposed to be in utter torment because of his need for blood.   
  
'We're all prepped up love. You sorted with the big poofter boy?' asked Spike as he appeared from the bottom of the stairs. Electra's head buzzed from the tranquil purring of his voice. Angel looked from Spike to Electra and clicked. She was in love with him. And something told him they'd consecrated their love for one another.   
  
'We're ready.. aren't we big daddy?' she said as she grabbed Angel by the back of the head and lifted him up to his feet. She then pulled him closer to his face. He looked in her eyes and then at her lips then back at her eyes. She was still smiling at him, whether it was him or something else he couldn't tell but there was one thing he was dead certain about.  
  
'You smell of Spike.' he said frowning at her. 'His smells all over you. Walking around with a waste like that for years the smells a little hard to forget.' he stated, half smiling. But he must have known his smart mouth would earn him more pain, and in that it did.   
  
'Well... at least I didn't lose my soul by sleeping with Spike. Oh but that's right. I don't have a soul. Man do you realise what a laughing stock you've been for sleeping with the slayer and becoming all big bad again.. and then getting sent back to Hell after she killed you. All the demons are still pissing their selves laughing.' she mocked.  
  
'But I can tell Buffy I love her.' he shot back. Spike was still stood there with a bored and serious look on his face. He wasn't sure whether Electra would lose it now and tear him limb from limb.  
  
'Loves just a word.. and love hurts baby.' she croaked 'But you'd know all about that. Got the stab wound to prove it. The scars gone. Like all vampires healing. But you can steal feel the pain. The metal tearing through your dead beat rotten flesh. But the betrayal to go with it. Your girlfriend finished you off and it still hurts you to think of the hundreds of years you spent in Hell. And she hasn't got a clue.' Electra spoke in a tone that almost sounded sympathetic towards Angel and yet it made sure Angel knew not to fuck with her. She had the power and no way could he forget it.  
  
'Yeah Hell. Bet you felt right at home didn't you Electra. All the torture and pain.' Spat back Angel trying hold his own.  
  
'I did. It is my home. And there where all the walls are black and the fields are red with blood. I am a goddess. Shit like you bow down to me and realise just your place in this miserable existence. You know your place and you know it's not very high. At least Angelus was someone. A killer. Now look at you.. you're nothing but a whimpering sad little neutered puppy that can't fight for shit. And now you're all mine without the Slayer to come and save you. Doesn't that make you just wanna die?' she asked hoping to god he'd say yes.  
  
'Whether I want to die or not something tells me I haven't got much of a choice.'  
  
'Well I'll give you something. That big forehead of yours holds a lot of smart thinking.' she teased. Then she let go of Angel. Not throwing him. Not hurling him across the room. But let go of him. He wasn't tied to the wall or shackled up but he didn't run. He just stayed there in front of Spike and Electra.  
  
'What have you actually done to Buffy?' Angel plucked up the courage to ask.  
  
'Buffy. Err nothing I don't think. You done anything Spike?' she asked with a grin on her face  
  
'Me.. nahh.. nothing love.' replied Spike  
  
'Ah well then just looks like she can't be bothered to come rescue you. Pity. I was dying for a good dance with the slayer.' she laughed. Angel put his head down to stare at the floor. He couldn't blame Buffy for not coming. After all it was all his fault Electra came to Sunnydale. But then..  
  
'Electra.. did you come to Sunydale for me, Buffy... or Spike?' Angel asked lifting his head up. It had just occurred to him that to say she'd only been here a while she had grown attached to Spike becoming protective of him and the same of him. Electra narrowed her eyes at him. Her lips pressed shut.  
  
'Enough talking. We're gonna be late.' she said grabbing his hands and shackling them together. 


	19. Revelations

OK chapter 19.. this is where things are getting heated up.. read and review and tell me what you really think of Electra.. evil ho or deep down a nice kinda gal?  
  
read on people  
  
Revelations  
  
Electra unshackled Angel when they'd got to their destination. It was an old run down church that no one actually used anymore. The pews were overturned and the stain glassed windows were shattered in places. She pushed him over to an overturned pew. He crashed into the wood landing on the floor.  
  
She chuckled to herself, when Spike came up to her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He nuzzled into her hair and whispered in her ear.  
  
'You ok?' he asked unsure of how she was feeling. She put her hands on his and smiled.  
  
'Never better. It's amazing how alive you feel when your dead isn't it.' Angel slowly got up from his position and looked over at them. His face slightly cut. He didn't understand why he couldn't bring himself to hurt her or Spike. He just couldn't lift a finger to them. He saw how happy she was with him and a slight flicker of hope sprung in his stomach. Did she love him? Maybe this was his ticket to killing her.  
  
Spike let go of Electra noticing Angel had got up from the floor. He walked over to him and smiled.  
  
'You know poofter boy... I might actually miss you.. for a second that is.' He then walked over to a gold cross at the floor and picked it up. He threw it down on the floor resigning his hand in pain. His hand was smoking and blistering. Electra rolled her eyes and Angel laughed loudly. Spike shot a look at him and stalked towards him grabbing his face.   
  
'You better be careful I don't rip your vocal chords out mate!' he spat. He then let go of Angels face. Angel still had a smile on his face.  
  
'Just 'cause you drank her blood doesn't make you're invincible. You drank a little of her blood, giving you a little of her power. Obviously not the "picking up crosses" power then.. so which one was it? he asked.   
  
'Ya see mate.. that's where your wrong. Things are seriously going to change around here' sniggered Spike   
  
'If anybody's gonna be talking from now on it'll be me and Spike.. k' she asked, which really wasn't a question that needed an answer.  
  
'It's time pet.' mentioned Spike looking at her. She looked at Angel. She walked up to him smiling the whole time.  
  
This is where you make a difference Angel.' He frowned at her and then looked at Spike. He was removing his leather duster, revealing his arms through his black t-shirt. He was getting worried. She grabbed Angel by the back of the head and chucked him towards a huge gold pole situated on the left. There was rope on the floor beside it. He didn't like the look of this. She picked up the rope letting it unravel and fall to the floor. He looked over, noticing Spike was walking towards them. She shoved Angel into place lifting his right arm up in the air. Spike then situated himself in front of him looking him straight in the eyes. Angel looked into the piercing blue eyes and saw power. Power he didn't realise Spike possessed.  
  
Electra was walking away as she lifted her hand and waved. The rope tied Spike and Angel together with Angel unable to retrieve his right arm from mid air.  
  
'Smile mate. It'll all be over before you know it.'  
  
'No it wont.' corrected Electra as she walked back over to them. She put her hand behind her back and pulled something from inside her pants. It was a dagger. Made of solid gold with a green gem at the top.  
  
'Electra what are you doing?' panicked Angel. He knew either way he was going to die. He looked behind him at the entrance doors. No one.  
  
'Aww Angel baby. She's not going to show. She already thinks your dead.' stated Electra now beside him. She lifted Spikes arm and entwined it with Angels.  
  
'Now who's the poofter?' mocked Angel. He thought seeing as he had no chance of living he might as well go out with sarcasm.  
  
'You know what day it is today Angel?' she asked ignoring the comment he'd made.  
  
'No but I got a funny feeling you're gonna tell me.'   
  
'True.. I am... 'cause it's exactly two hundred years ago today you sired me and made me into the goddess I am today.' she smiled. He looked at her. Shock filled his face. It had been two hundred years since he'd claimed her life.  
  
'And you know what wanker?' started Spike 'Today's the day I become a God.'  
  
With that Electra punched Angel in the face.  
  
'Cmon Angelus. Where are ya behind that face?' she asked. He looked at her. So she punched him again harder. His head shot back but he looked at her getting pissed. She punched him again but this time his face transformed into his vampire self.  
  
'There you are!' she said smiling. 'There's my daddy.'  
  
Electra then stabbed the dagger through both Angels and Spikes hands.  
  
She grabbed both Spikes and Angels hair and closed her eyes. There was a huge golden glow around the three of them. Spike was smiling, taking in the strength and power. Angel was yelling, his eyes and faces scrunched. He was in pain like his whole entire body was being ripped limb from limb.  
  
'Hope I'm not interrupting anything!' said a female voice punching Electra in the face causing her to let go of Spike and Angel. Electra looked up.  
  
'Slayer!' she smiled 'Actually... you were.' 


	20. Truth or Dare

Chapter 20! Wow didn't realise how much I'd actually written!!  
  
You gotta keep on reading!!  
  
Truth or dare  
  
Buffy stood over Electra, with a stake in one hand with the cavalry behind her. Xander was stood with a cross bow in one hand whilst Willow was holding an old tattered book, presumably magick. Giles was stood just behind Buffy removing the dagger from Spike and Angels hands. The glow that surrounded them had disappeared and now both Angel and Spike were free.  
  
'That has to be the biggest mistake you've made cutie..' sighed Electra getting up from the floor. She dusted herself down to be greeted with another smack in the face from the Slayer. Electra spun her head round and laughed.  
  
'Nice stake Slayer, shame those things don't work.' and with that Electra threw her hand to her left causing Buffy to do the same. Buffy crashed into one of the walls and slid down to the floor with a sickening thud. Electra looked over to Angel and Spike. Angel was being carried away by Xander and Giles, whilst Spike lay on the floor, still drained from the experience Angel and himself had just under gone.   
  
'Oh aint that sweet.' she smirked as she lifted her arm up and threw Xander across the room with out touching him.  
  
Willow had snuck to a corner of the church so not to be seen. She opened ea particular page and started to read.   
  
'Omay, inca prosanus aritat'   
  
Electra then lifted her arm to throw Giles across the church also but nothing happened. Frowning she lifted her other arm. Still nothing.  
  
'Omay inca prosanus aritat' Willow repeated. Electra spun her head to where Willow was crouched.  
  
'You!' she yelled. Willow looked up terrified.  
  
'Nice little protection spell honey. But does it protect you?!' she said walking over to Willow. Willow rose.  
  
OMAY INCA PROSANUS ARITAT! she yelled. She'd now got the attentions of the others. Giles and Angel had stopped. Xander lifting himself up slowly from the ground and now Buffy was stood near Spike.  
  
'Hey Electra?' yelled Buffy making Electra stop in her tracks. 'How precious is this vampire to you anyways?' she asked making Electra turn around her eyes now red with anger. But before Electra could move, Buffy had grabbed Spike now with the stake to his chest.  
  
'Don't even think about it. How about we play a new game. My game my rules.' said Buffy now in complete control.   
  
Electra was standing still now, with pure anger and hatred on her face.  
  
'Nice little spell you were gonna do there Electra. Gonna make Spike here a god?! Yeah 'cause he's god material. Good job we knew what you were plannin on doin huh? You should know by now that spells like these never work.' she mocked still holding the stake to Spikes chest. Spike was looking at Electra with confusion. He didn't wanna be dusted. He wanted Electra to save him. Electra was looking at him and he knew she wasn't pleased with the Slayers interference.  
  
'You meddling bitch!' spat Spike. 'I could have wasted you right now!' he assured her.  
  
'Yeah but you can't so get over it.' said Buffy.  
  
'What are the rules to this new game of yours slayer?' said Electra with a harsh tone.  
  
'You die. Spike dies. I win. We go home.'  
  
'Good plan sept it's not gonna work like that .' said Electra certain of her words.  
  
'Oh yeah well this stake tells me otherwise.' Said Buffy now adding pressure to it making it slightly pierce Spikes chest. He let out a yell, signalling to everyone she wasn't joking.  
  
'So you needed Angels soul and blood to help make Spike into a god? Wow. I'd have never have known that if it weren't for Willow. Ya see. Just when I thought you'd have killed him and there was nothing for me to do. Willow found that you were planning on making a partner to share all the evil in the world with. Someone you knew. You'd wanted for so long. Someone you loved.' said Buffy.  
  
Spike looked at Electra with a straight face. Love? She can't do. Electra's frown straightened. Her face had now become solemn. They all knew the reason why and for that split second Electra felt weak. That's when the tears formed in her eyes. She held back but they were there. She put her head down now defeated of her what she came here to accomplish. Angel looked at Electra now understanding the full reason why she was going to sacrifice Angel for Spike. It all came down to love.  
  
'You're right.' whimpered Electra unable to look at anyone. Buffy's smile had now been wiped from her face. Willow was now moving towards the others not knowing what to do and Giles had removed his glasses overwhelmed by this shocking new statement.  
  
'I'm what?' asked the Slayer unsure of what she'd just said. Electra looked up. Tears now rolling down her face. 'You're right Slayer.' she said walking towards them. Buffy was off guard due to the shock of Electra emotions. Spike was now looking at Electra confused. She was up to something but for once he didn't like it.  
  
'It's either me or Spike right?' asked Electra now stood in front of Spike and Buffy.  
  
'Looks like it.' said Buffy through gritted teeth. No way were both of them getting out of this alive. Electra stood there for a moment and then laughed. Her whole body was shaking with laughter, and then she turned to Spike.   
  
'Looks like I gotta make a choice doesn't it Spike?' she said still laughing. Spikes face had now straightened again. And by the way she was looking at Spike she'd made her choice. He understood why she'd choose him to die. A goddess like that needed to rule this earth, but at least she'd kinda showed she loved him in a way, even if now she was going to kill him. He put his head down ready for her to give Buffy what she needed to stake him through the heart.  
  
'I love you William.' said Electra with one last tear rolling down her face. Spike's head shot up, Buffy had froze just like the rest of the gang. No way had she just said those words. It wasn't possible.  
  
'No... no you can't do this. Kill me. Kill me! No you can't Electra. Don't do this!' cried Spike now trying to struggle free from Buffy's arms.  
  
'I can't go on like this anymore feeling every inch of pain and no one to share it with. If I can't have you Spike then I can't live anymore. I'll always love you.' she said now stepping away. Spike had now been reduced to tears. This was it. She'd killed herself for Spike. She'd killed herself for love.  
  
'I love you Electra but you can't do this!'  
  
'No matter what anyone says Spike. You can never be beneath anyone. You'll always be something.'  
  
The words echoed in Spikes head but were suddenly stopped by the Church shaking. Huge tremors had now erupted throughout the old chapel. It was time for one last showdown. 


	21. Love hurts

Capter 21 now... almost at an end.. or maybe not.. i have some ideas but just review dammit!!... thanx :D  
  
Love hurts  
  
The church had now began to shake. Plaster from the ceiling was falling gradually. Wall hangings were falling to the floor. The pews were now quivering on the floor. Everyone was frozen to the spot. No one ran for cover. They were all frozen, unable to move from what was happening around them. Spike was looking round confused What the fuck was happening!  
  
'It's time.' said Electra looking at the ceiling.  
  
Buffy looked at her. 'Time for what. Electra what's happening?' she begged. Xander then piped up  
  
'We really should get the hell outta here.' he yelled.  
  
'HELLS EXACTLY WHERE YOU'RE GOING!'  
  
The trembling had stopped.  
  
'Er... who said that?' said Xander now looking round unable to detect where the voice had come from. But he froze. In front of them all stood the biggest demon they'd all seen. Satan.  
  
'Oh fuck!' said Spike. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Lucifer was now looking down at Electra that was stood at his feet.  
  
'How dare you!' he yelled making the walls tremble once more. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'What... no hug?' she laughed.  
  
'You have abused all the powers I have given you for an emotion that all these pathetic mortals feel! You will now pay for violating the powers I offered you. I offered you immortality. I offered you power. I offered you death and this is how you repay me. You're filth!' he yelled. Everyone looked at Electra. She was now being levitated off the floor and before anybody could stop her she had been thrown across to a big statue of the crucifixion that was at the end of the chapel. And there she stayed. Her arms pinned up by the wrists hanging from the cross. Just like Jesus.  
  
'NO DON'T DO THIS!' Yelled Spike now running towards the cross. But he couldn't touch it. He hands were blistering form the smoke. He didn't care. He tried to climb it, his whole body smoking.  
  
'See you in Hell Electra!' laughed Satan. The church began to tremble once more as the demon disappeared. Electra was screaming in pain. She wasn't bleeding but the pain inside was what was hurting her the most. Everyone was still frozen. Willow had her hand over her mouth, now crying. She was crying because of the huge sacrifice Electra had made for Spike. And now seeing Spike in this much pain hurt the witch to see. Angel couldn't move. He just couldn't move from the shock of everything. Never in his miserable life had he seen anything like this.  
  
'Somebody help her!' screamed Spike. But Electra's screams had died down. In fact. They'd stopped. With her eyes closed she was sliding down the cross. Not falling but sliding. She reached the floor where Spike was now huddled over her.  
  
'Electra. Electra baby hold on. You're not gonna die. YOU CAN'T DIE!' he cried. Buffy had tears in her eyes now. She hadn't wanted this. This isn't what she'd expected.  
  
'For fuck sake help me!' he yelled even more now getting up and approaching the witch.  
  
'Willow help me please help me. You can bring her back with a spell. Please do something!' he roared.  
  
'I... I can't..' she said still tears rolling down her face.  
  
'Please.' His tone had softened. He was becoming weak. Willow looked at him and saw pain. She had to do something. She took in a deep breath.  
  
'Buffy get those candles behind you.' beckoned Willow. The relief that spread on Spikes face was indescribable.  
  
'What... no Willow we can't bring her back. We can't have her murdering again.' said Buffy going against what Willow had just asked.  
  
'She can't. IF we can bring her back she'll have a soul.' willow assured her.  
  
'Willow I'm..' started Buffy but Spike cut her off.  
  
'Listen bitch, she brought you back your mom and she saved your friend here. Now the least your going to do is bring her back!' he bellowed. Buffy looked at him. Reality hit her. He was right. She had brought back her mother. And saved Willow's life. She turned around and picked up the candles that had been left on a table. She walked over to Willow and handed her them.  
  
Willow had picked up her magick book. ' I read in here earlier about bringing demons back from the dead... or .. hell.' she said unsure of what to say.  
  
She flicked through the pages and found the page she was looking for.  
  
She scanned the page and then looked over her shoulder.   
  
I'm going to need all of you guys.' she said. Spike looked at them. Xander put his head down to look at the floor and thought for a moment. Why should he do Spike any favours. But they had all seen a side to Electra that wasn't all bad.  
  
'What do we have to do?' he said then looking at Willow and then Angel and Giles. Buffy was lighting the candles that had been placed round Electra's body. Spike had now gone over to Electra and was holding her dead hand. They all looked at him. He really did love her. The gang had now walked over to Electra's body and now knelt down beside Spike. The rest did the same.   
  
' Ok.... here goes.' said Willow. 


End file.
